


Восемь шагов к чему-то

by WebKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebKitten/pseuds/WebKitten
Summary: Разве он мало страдал?..





	1. Восемь шагов к чему-то, или Скорпи нисходит во тьму

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eight Steps to Something](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342294) by Sonja. 



**1\. Детские увлечения, преклонение-пред-Героем, и «Я — не отец!»**

Скорпиус глянул на гриффиндорский стол поверх свежего выпуска «Пророка» в надежде заметить промельк лохматых черных волос. Альбус Поттер стал несчастьем всей его жизни в тот момент, когда на Скорпа свалилась половозрелость вкупе с неконтролируемо буйными гормонами. Дни напролет возносил он благодарственные молитвы богам магической моды за создание мантий - в маггловских штанах его фамильной гордости был бы нанесен непоправимый урон. 

И то, что детским увлечением Скорпиуса был знаменитый отец Альбуса, делу не помогало. Хотя вряд ли хоть кого-то из вменяемых представителей его поколения (да и предыдущего тоже) миновала чаша сия. Разве что собственного отца Скорпа. Скорпиусу было трудно представить, чтоб отец мог перед кем-то преклоняться — особенно перед Гарри Поттером. В Хогвартсе до сих пор ходили легенды об их соперничестве, равно как и о мерзких проделках самого Драко Малфоя.

Но Скорпиус знал, что Альбус столь же не похож на своего отца, как он — на своего. Кроме того, дни преклонения-пред-Героем уже канули в лету. То был детское увлечение, выросшее из изумления перед фактом, что такая знаменитость — живой человек. Нет, Альбус — не Гарри. У Альбуса нет знаменитых круглых очков Гарри Поттера, а щеки его усыпаны чуть заметными веснушками. Только волосы и глаза одинаковые, но это ничуть не останавливает желающих поохать о том, что сын — просто копия отца.

Скорпиус же решил, что Альбус куда красивее. Ему доводилось видеть школьные фотографии Поттера-старшего — кожа да кости, ей-богу. Конечно, все знали о том, как обращались с Гарри те магглы. Ал же явно вырос в любящем, заботливом окружении. За последние годы он сильно вытянулся, и фигура у него была — загляденье. По крайней мере, Скорпиус так думал, пытаясь разглядеть эту самую фигуру под слоями черной и красной ткани. 

Скорпиус не раз представлял, как Альбус выглядит под мантией. Какие трусы он носит? Узкие плавки или боксеры, как Скорпиус? Какого цвета? А содержимым трусов природа его не обидела? Есть ли у него веснушки на плечах? А на члене?

Как раз после таких размышлений Скорпиус и возносил благодарственные молитвы вышеупомянутым богам. 

Иногда он размышлял, может ли сын великого Гарри Поттера быть геем, а если да, то не может ли он хоть теоретически запасть на Скорпа. Скорее всего — нет и нет. 

И посему Скорпиусу оставалось лишь поглядывать из-за газеты — как он надеялся, совершенно незаметно.

Но надеялся он зря.

**2\. Жалкая старая крыса**

Скорпиус мысленно пожелал профессору Холлоуэй долгой и мучительной смерти. Эта женщина просто помешалась на сотрудничестве факультетов и запретила ученикам работать в паре с кем-нибудь из своих. Знал бы он о таком повороте заранее — вообще отказался бы в этом году от Зелий. Хотя отцу бы это сильно не понравилось… Так что теперь Скорпиус страдал, сидя в опасной близости к Альбусу Поттеру и усиленно стараясь этого не замечать. 

Стоит признать - у него почти получалось.

Все было бы гораздо проще, если б Альбус был последней сволочью, а не хорошим-парнем-который-ладит-со-всеми.

Сволочь.

Почти четверть часа все шло хорошо — и тут Ал случайно задел руку Скорпа, потянувшись за жучиными глазами. Скорпиус почувствовал знакомый сбой в кровообращении — кровь хлынула одновременно вниз и вверх, к лицу, - и отчаянно понадеялся, что Альбус слишком занят и ничего не заметит. 

Не с его счастьем.

Пришлось уверять Альбуса, что он просто старается не расчихаться (чертова пыль!). Тот вроде поверил, и они вернулись к работе. Точнее, Ал вернулся — Скорп же до конца урока имитировал приступ аллергии и рисовал в своем воображении старушек неглиже. 

Следует, однако, заметить, что запах шампуня Альбуса катастрофически мешал рисованию подобных образов. Скорпиус не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Или бежать в ближайший туалет и срочно снимать напряжение.

**3\. «Статус кво» значит «да пошло оно все», правда?**

На седьмой неделе седьмого года обучения в Хогвартсе Скорпиус понял, что ненавидит Зелья. Раньше этот предмет был его (почти) самой большой страстью, но последние несколько занятий превратились в сущий ад. 

С материалом он, конечно, справлялся, проблема была не в этом. Проблемой был Альбус Северус Чертов Поттер. Хотя они никогда особо не дружили, но и не враждовали тоже. И никогда не общались больше минимума, необходимого для сохранения в целости котла или собственных конечностей. Таково было Тайное Правило Скорпиуса: «Поменьше разговоров с объектом безответной любви». И это правило существенно облегчало жизнь. 

Да вот только Альбусу Поттеру, как видно, на правила Скорпиуса было плевать. И теперь, пока зелья тихонько побулькивали в котле, он повадился болтать (болтать!) со Скорпиусом, несмотря на явное отсутствие у того интереса к общению. Интерес проявлял только член Скорпа — но не к словам, а к форме и цвету губ, их произносящих. В итоге на Скорпиуса снова нашло умственное затмение, и он включился в разговор.

Это только ухудшило дело — чего и следовало ожидать.

Альбус начал здороваться с ним в коридорах. Шесть с хвостиком лет вежливого игнорирования полетели в озеро и были сожраны Гигантским кальмаром. Блин.

**4\. Как будто утром майским. Точнее, октябрьским, но какая разница**

Помимо того, что Альбус болтал с ним на уроках и здоровался в коридорах, он начал еще и улыбаться Скорпиусу. По мнению последнего, ничего хорошего в этом не было. Взращивать бессмысленные надежды только затем, чтобы потом втоптать их в грязь? Нет, спасибо. А в том, что надежды будут втоптаны, Скорп не сомневался. 

Ему бы наверняка удалось противостоять этим улыбкам, если б они не отражались в глазах Альбуса. А улыбающиеся глаза Альбуса — Мерлин, это что-то.

Скорпиус придумал новое правило: «Никаких улыбок глазами объекту безответной любви. Улыбаться только губами».

Понадобилось всего две недели, чтобы это правило постигла судьба предыдущего. Увы, на свете есть вещи неотвратимые. Чтоб ему пусто было за то, что умеет так улыбаться. И что он стоит того, чтоб улыбнуться ему в ответ.

**5\. На нем надо ставить пометку ХХХ. Вполне возможно, она у него где-то и есть**

Размышления Скорпиуса приняли более зрелую направленность. Теперь он проводил много времени, гадая, прямые или курчавые на лобке Ала волосы, и такие ли же они непослушные, как на голове. Кусает ли он губы, когда кончает? Какие они на вкус?

Действительно ли его рот просто создан для поцелуев, как кажется Скорпиусу? Какие чудеса темной магии может творить этот язык?

Опустив и заколдовав полог, Скорп ложился в постель и запускал руку под пояс пижамы. Ласкал член рукой и представлял, что бы сделал с Альбусом, выпади ему возможность хоть что-нибудь с ним сделать. Последние два года он был так занят вздохами и фантазиями, что так и не успел набраться настоящего опыта. И теперь страшно переживал - а вдруг, когда (точнее, если вообще когда-нибудь) ему выпадет такой шанс, он будет так растерян, что не сможет даже снять с Альбуса штаны, не то что сделать ему минет, о котором так часто мечтал (семьсот восемьдесят три раза, но кто считает?).

Скорпиус решил, что на члене Альбуса скорее всего есть пара веснушек, и это просто замечательно. 

Он крепко зажмурился и кончил в ладонь. Хоть что-то в этой жизни не меняется. 

**6\. Отрицание очевидного и как в нем погрязнуть  
**  
Тем временем расстояние между ними за рабочим столом сократилось с двадцати до десяти сантиметров, а потом превратилось в пять. Скорпиус понятия не имел, как, черт побери, он должен резать, отмерять и помешивать, когда руки, локти и колени Ала находятся повсюду, и тут бы вообще не забыть, как дышать. 

«У него что, вообще нет никакого понятия о личном пространстве? Возможно, что и нет», - решил Скорпи, убеждая свой член быть паинькой. Если бы Альбус знал, к каким реакциям приводит его вторжение в личное пространство Скорпа, он бы уже сидел на другом конце стола. 

И тут пять сантиметров превратились в два, хотя Скорпи даже не шелохнулся.

Яйца. Мерлина.

Если так будет продолжаться, к Рождеству его ждет уютная палата в Святом Мунго. В который раз за этот месяц он наложил на профессора Холлоуэй мысленный Круциатус и принялся старательно растирать кориандр. Или то был олеандр? Пахло мылом, и его так и тянуло попробовать.

Тридцать секунд спустя учебник Скорпа полыхнул синим пламенем. Слизерин потерял десять очков, а Альбус — брови.

«Но даже это его не испортило», - заметил Скорп с огорчением. 

**7\. Дальше — больше, и еще дальше**

Приближался конец семестра, и Скорпиус с нетерпением ждал глотка свободы от своего неуемного, невыносимого и неотразимого партнера по зельям. 

В последнюю субботу перед Рождеством незнакомая сова принесла Скорпу странный подарок. Он потряс его. Потыкал пальцем. Спросил у пятикурсницы, что весь семестр с него глаз не спускала, не ее ли это затея. Затея была не ее, и он решился.   
Подарком оказалось новехонькое «Зельеделье: продвинутый курс» - взамен изувеченного синим пламенем учебника. Быстрый взгляд на стол гриффиндорцев подтвердил его подозрения - Альбус.

Внутри была записка. 

_Староста школы - моя двоюродная сестра, и мне удалось уговорить ее вернуть вам очки. Единственное, что тебе нужно сделать для этого — пойти со мной в Хогсмид. Можешь, конечно, называть это подкупом, но я решил, что тебе, как слизеринцу, такой метод понравится.  
А.П._

Черт. Блин, прямо скажем. Яйца Мерлина и все такое.

Скорпиус взвесил «за» и «против» того, чтоб рискнуть своим рассудком за десять очков. 

«За»: слишком много для перечисления. «Против»: слишком мало для упоминания. Разве что та кроватка в Святом Мунго… Но какая разница? Значение здравомыслия в современной жизни сильно преувеличено.

Он чуть удивленно кивнул Альбусу и притворился, что снова поглощен завтраком. И краем глаза заметил какое-то движение — это десять изумрудов упали на дно песочных часов Слизерина, в то время как на дне гриффиндорских часов стало на десять рубинов меньше. 

Ну что ж.

**8\. Черт. Блин, прямо скажем. Яйца Мерлина и все такое**

Скорпиус сумел привыкнуть к болтовне. Смог стерпеть сияющие улыбки. Вынес даже нарушения личного пространства, пахнущие типографией учебники и свидания, купленные с риском потерять Кубок Школы.

Но он никак не мог позволить Альбусу прервать поцелуй. О нет, уж этого он не потерпит!

Разве он мало страдал?..


	2. Восемь шагов к чему-то, или Альбус идет в атаку

**1\. Секретный агент (нуждается в тренировке)**

Хьюго толкнул Альбуса локтем и кивнул на стол слизеринцев. Ал успел заметить, как белобрысая макушка ныряет за край газеты. 

Скорпиус Малфой явно был немного чокнутым. Ал списал бы это на чистокровное вырождение, если б его мама сама не была чистокровной. А Альбус тогда кто - трехчетвертнокровный? А Скорпиус приходится ему братом, хоть и двадцатиюродным — это не страшно? Да, волшебная генеалогия — ужасно запутанная вещь.

Но вернемся к вырождению. Если б дело было в этом, Скорпиус был бы косоглазым и кривозубым («Или беззубым? Не уверен») коротышкой, а не таким сногсшибательным красавчиком. Потому что если Скорп — не красавец, то Альбусу пора срочно записываться к окулисту и сексопатологу. 

Ужасно жаль, что они совсем не общаются. Уж им бы нашлось, о чем поговорить, с их-то семейной историей. Поттер и Малфой — это ж легенда! А может, Драко запретил сыну знаться с Алом, потому что тот - полу-Уизел, а значит, даже хуже Поттера обыкновенного? Нет, маловероятно. Время меняет приоритеты людей, даже если эти люди - Малфои. 

Ал продолжал коситься в сторону слизеринцев, а Скорпиус продолжал выглядывать из-за газеты — и тут же снова за нее прятался. «Может, тебе не хватает железа? Или протеина? Так я с радостью поделюсь своим — ты только попроси».

Ал понимающе улыбнулся и вернулся к завтраку. Он уже ждал, когда раздадут расписания - судя по проделкам Скорпиуса, год обещал быть интересным.

**2\. Малое усилие — большие результаты**

На первый урок — Зелья, - Альбус пришел раньше всех. У него было дело к профессору Холлоуэй, которое следовало обсудить наедине.

Пришлось просить усилить сотрудничество между факультетами — ему нужно было работать в паре со Скорпиусом, а в том, что Скорп будет изучать Продвинутые Зелья, Ал не сомневался. Не будь он гриффиндорцем, назвал бы свою задумку Коварным Слизеринским Планом. С таким коварством Скорп точно не сможет бороться. Впрочем, Ал бы не возражал, чтоб Скорп слегка поборолся - но только в постели. 

Взамен на упомянутую услугу Альбус вызвался три пятницы подряд проверять тесты первокурсников. Наверное, это не совсем по-слизерински, но профессор Холлоуэй разгадала его мотивы и потребовала что-то в уплату за то, что сама тайно и весьма непедагогично посчитала завязкой самого перспективного романа со времен легендарного (читай: полностью выдуманного студенткой Хогвартса Онорой Холлоуэй) романа между мистером Сириусом Блэком и мистером Ремусом Люпином. 

Реакцию Альбуса на реакцию Скорпиуса на их вынужденное партнерство нельзя было назвать даже разочарованием. Он-то думал, Скорп будет счастлив — ну или хотя бы не станет возражать. Но Скорпиус явно расстроился, и Альбус пытался скрыть тот факт, что это ужасно огорчило его самого.

«Если собираешься таращиться на кого-то из-за газеты», - думал он, — «будь готов к последствиям».

Пора вводить в игру новые правила. 

Ал потянулся через стол за жучиными глазами и на обратном пути прицельно задел руку Скорпи. Лицо того порозовело просто с катастрофической скоростью - Алу пришлось прикусить язык, чтоб не рассмеяться.

«Вот значит как, да?»

Все-таки не зря он затеял эти манипуляции с профессорами! Обрадованный Альбус принял жалкие объяснения Скорпа насчет аллергии и закончил варить зелье сам.

**3\. Крепкий орешек**

Скорпиуса можно было назвать слегка неуравновешенным. А то и просто невоспитанным. «Или и тем, и другим», - решил Ал. Но потом представил, как бы сам реагировал, если б человек, с которым они едва здоровались, вдруг начал выпытывать, какой у него любимый цвет и какие журналы он читает. Чем больше Альбус говорил, тем больше Скорпиус молчал. Альбус почти готов был сдаться — и тут случился прорыв.

Любимым цветом Скорпиуса был темно-синий, и он не читал журналы. Он читал Шекспира - все пьесы по нескольку раз. А любимой был «Макбет».

Сердце Альбуса замерло.

В детстве у него был хомячок по имени Макбет. 

Нет, это точно судьба!

**4\. Введи его во искушение, а затем выдай мне**

Альбус ничего не мог поделать. Каждый раз при виде Скорпиуса он улыбался - губы просто сами расплывались в широкой улыбке. Это почти пугало.

Скорпиус крайне редко улыбался в ответ - и то судорожно сжатыми губами. Альбус даже начал волноваться, все ли у него нормально с питанием? А со сном? И что с ним вообще такое?

Но Альбус держался стойко и продолжал сиять улыбками. Когда через пару недель Скорпиус наконец ответил тем же, Ал чуть не кончил в штаны. 

Скорпиус Малфой был красавцем, но улыбающийся Скорпиус Малфой был богом. Или дьяволом. 

Его рот просто создан для соблазнения. Нет, для боготворения. Его губы надо ласково покусывать, язык — нежно сосать.

Помоги ему боги, но Ал был влюблен.

**5\. Ты прав. Так и есть**

Он гадал, не рановато ли для данной стадии их не-отношений затащить Скорпиуса в пустой класс и сделать ему минет. Или улететь на его члене в голубую даль. Или и то, и другое по очереди. 

Как же он хотел этот член! Ночи напролет мечтал о нем - в себе. Какого он размера? А какие у Скорпи волосы на лобке - такие же светлые и мягкие?

Любит ли Скорпи, когда ему лижут яички? Ему их вообще когда-то лизали? Можно Ал их полижет, ну пожалуйста? 

А еще лучше сделать ему римминг. Альбусу как-то делали, и одна мысль о таких упражнениях со Скорпиусом возбуждала до предела. 

Ал наложил на полог заглушающее заклинание — стандартная процедура для юного волшебника с шестью соседями по спальне, - и быстро довел себя до оргазма.

Широко раскинув ноги и опираясь о подголовник, он кончил, воображая, как Скорпи трахает его — яростно, до потери сознания.

«Дааа», - он закусил губу.

На губах был вкус малинового бисквита и желания, но в основном малинового бисквита. 

**6\. Если дать тебе палец**

Зная, что Скорпиус к нему точно неравнодушен — будь то любовь, желание или просто мимолетное увлечение, - Альбус решил слегка поднять ставки. А то так и до мозолей на руках недалеко. 

Ежу было понятно, что первого шага от Скорпиуса не дождаться, поэтому пришлось опять действовать самому. Ал снова отловил профессора Холлоуэй перед уроком и пообещал в обмен на сотрудничество три пятницы наводить порядок в ингредиентах для зелий. Она сказала, что из него получился бы превосходный слизеринец. Он не мог не согласиться и подумал, что сказал бы на это Джеймс.

Когда начался урок, Альбус уселся к Скорпиусу так близко, насколько вообще позволяли приличия. И постепенно придвигался все ближе, пока они не оказались почти прижаты друг к другу. Дыхание Скорпа начало сбиваться, лицо заалело, и Ал понял — тактика выбрана верная.

А потом все пошло наперекосяк.

Альбус не собирался поджигать книжку и уж тем более не собирался сбривать себе брови заклинанием. Но он так увлекся созерцанием того, как Скорпиус сжимает пестик, растирая кориандр, что слегка перепутал ударения.

Ну надо ж такое.

Ай, ну и ладно. По крайней мере, профессор Холлоуэй сочла, что ничего страшного не случилось (кроме того, что должно было случиться, конечно), послушно сняла десять очков со Слизерина и отправила Ала в больничное крыло - отращивать брови.

Скорпиус казался Оцепеневшим, и Альбусу хотелось его облизать. 

**7\. Покрытие ущерба, и как из этого сделать шоу**

Конечно же, Альбус был просто обязан заменить пострадавшую книгу - бедный учебник уже и магией было не спасти. Альбус даже не представлял, какое же темное заклятие умудрился применить, но собирался честно возместить причиненный ущерб. 

Последнее издание «Зелья: Продвинутый курс» стоило недешево. Двадцать галеонов (грабеж средь бела дня, право слово) на покупку нового учебника для сокурсника пришлось просить у отца — и объяснить ему (почти) все. Он забыл упомянуть лишь об имени сокурсника и о том, что несчастье случилось в результате неудавшейся попытки залезть тому под мантию.

Ну правда, он хотел хоть одним глазком взглянуть, какое там у Скорпиуса белье. И, может быть, хорошенько облизать то, что под ним спрятано. 

Сложнее всего было убедить Роуз отдать десять баллов Слизерину. Он воззвал к ее чувству справедливости, объясняя, что виноват был вовсе не Скорпиус, а он, Ал. И что он просто хочет, чтоб Скорпиус пошел с ним в Хогсмид, и если Скорп согласится, то получит свои баллы обратно, а Гриффиндор их потеряет. Три часа уговоров и обещание лучшего шоколада из «Сладкого мира» - и Роуз сдалась. 

Может, Джеймс правду сказал семь лет назад — его младшему брату была самая дорога в Слизерин.

Надо признать — Альбус не ожидал, что Скорп согласится. Но после завтрака он уже шел забирать Скорпиуса на свидание. 

**8\. Чуть-чуть чего-то**

Черт подери, губы Скорпиуса — это было нечто.

Он целовался как сумасшедший.

Но разве он и не был немного того?..


	3. Восемь шагов к чему-то, или Вот это первое свидание!

**1\. (Не особо) тайные любовники**

Первый поцелуй (позор для семнадцати лет, да?) на глазах у двухсот шестидесяти семи студентов, десятка профессоров, стайки привидений и Директора обязан был смутить Скорпиуса - но он выдержал этот удар с честью. 

Надо признать, что все остальные - тоже.

Профессор Холлоуэй наградила Слизерин и Гриффиндор полусотней баллов, а затем накинула Алу десяток сверху — за стиль. 

А, черт с ним, и Скорпиусу еще десять баллов - за такие сладкие стоны.

Ученики, чьи родители были знакомы с Поттерами, Малфоями и Уизли, внезапно прозрели и в едином порыве ринулись в совятню, создавая давку и жертвы на пути. «Вероятность воздушных столкновений сегодня сильно повысится», - мельком подумал Скорпиус. Но только мельком - его целовал Альбус Поттер, и отвлечь Скорпиуса мог разве что реально упавший на Хогвартс самолет. 

И то вряд ли. 

**2\. Значение речи как средства общения сильно преувеличено**

Альбус решил, что пора, наконец, вести Скорпиуса в Хогсмид. Увы - идти и целоваться не очень удобно, поэтому поцелуй пришлось прервать (куснув губу Скорпиуса напоследок).

Скорпиус выглядел Оцепеневшим, и Альбусу захотелось его облизать (еще разочек).

Он ухватил Скорпиуса за запястье и потащил мимо разинувших рты учеников в сторону выхода из школы. У дверей он толкнул бойфренда (об этом решении он сообщит Скорпиусу позже) к стене и еще раз показал ему, что значит бросать вызов Альбусу Поттеру. 

«Трахнуть языком чей-то рот — прекрасный способ доказать свою точку зрения», - решил Альбус. Скорпиус с ним, похоже, соглашался, хоть и не мог сейчас высказать свое мнение вслух.

Иначе он сказал бы примерно следующее: «Не могу не согласиться. Трахнуть мой рот языком — прекрасный способ доказать вашу точку зрения. Продолжайте, сэр разбойник. О, и не могли бы вы об меня слегка потереться? Я ощущаю некоторое стеснение в области брюк, и хороший массаж был бы очень кстати. Вот умница». 

**3\. Мои предвзятые мнения, надеюсь, ты о них (не) узнаешь**

Уклоняясь от сыплющегося с неба совиного помета, парочка добралась наконец до Хогсмида и направилась в «Три метлы» освежиться. Ведь поцелуи взасос вызывают сильную жажду, а силы им еще ой как понадобятся: у Альбуса были Планы. 

Ал не знал одного - тот, на кого он эти Планы строил, был чист, как первый снег. По разумению Альбуса, любой, кто выглядел как (немного худой и бледный) греческий бог и целовался как французская шлюха, просто не мог не быть опытным, чтоб не сказать - многоопытным. Конечно, Ал быстро прогнал эту малоприятную мысль - он никогда не зацикливался на неприятном. 

А тем временем Скорпиус был перепуган вусмерть. Он даже не сомневался, что жутко опозорится - и Альбус эффектно махнет на него рукой и растает вдали. Конечно, над этой перспективой стоило тщательно поразмыслить — ведь Скорпиус всегда зацикливался на неприятном. Это было наследственным. Вырождение чистокровных, чтоб ему.

**4\. Чисто конфетка, так бы и съел**

В «Сладком королевстве» Скорп купил Альбусу леденец в форме единорога, завел Ала за угол, понаблюдал, как он ест - и быстро кончил в штаны. 

Незадача.

А, черт с ним, с очищающим заклинанием, - тут конфете делали минет, и это надо было видеть от начала и до конца.

Благослови его Мерлин - Альбус знал, что делать! Скорпиус не сомневался - это шоу будет сниться ему еще лет пятьдесят. И бережно храниться в Думосборе, само собой. 

Ал крепко держался за палочку и, не сводя со Скорпа глаз, скользил язык по сахарным завиткам - вверх, вниз, кругами. Втягивал леденец меж липко поблескивающих губ - и мягко выталкивал обратно. Это было просто невыносимое зрелище, и вскоре псевдочлен полетел на землю, а его место занял язык Скорпиуса. 

Мерлин мой сладкий! Точнее, мой сладкий Альбус, но Скорпиусу хватило ума понять, что подобное обращение к собственному бойфренду (об этом решении он сообщит Альбусу позже) — жуткая пошлость. 

**5\. Убийство в Хогвартсе!**

Стоит ли говорить, что в Хогсмиде Альбус и Скорпиус не задержались.

Скорость их возвращения в Хогвартс могла бы побить рекорд летящей Авады Кедавры. Но у Ала и Скорпа на уме были совсем другие вычисления, а именно — сколько минут им осталось до секса.

«Что сегодня точно погибнет, так это моя девственность». Скорпиус посмаковал эту мысль: «И вот что я вам скажу - давно пора». 

**6\. Свернуть паруса, надвигается буря!**

Раздраженная Толстая Дама совсем было собралась вернуться к чтению, когда с четвертой попытки одурманенный желанием Альбус наконец вспомнил пароль. Дверь в гостиную Гриффиндора громко захлопнулась за их спинами, и Альбус победно отсалютовал изнанке холста. 

Затем он быстро затащил Скорпиуса в спальню семикурсников, швырнул на кровать и огласил свой План, главную роль в котором играл сам Альбус, оседлавший Скорпиуса, как метлу в ураган. Скорпиус выразил Плану полное одобрение, и в едином порыве они приступили к его воплощению. 

Вот только…

Маленькая проблема заключалась в том, что Скорп никогда не бывал в роли метлы, даже на маленьком ветру.

Увы!

«Да что там. Я и метлой в сарае-то никогда не был», - с унынием подумал Скорпиус.

Что ж, все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз. 

**7\. Как приготовиться к приготовлениям**

Альбус решил, что делать нечего — придется научить Скорпа секретам хорошего (и грубого — но это чуть позже) секса, и наказал Скорпу не переживать и не заморачиваться по пустякам.

Ал был парнем к сексу во всех смыслах подготовленным и всегда держал любимый любрикант под рукой. А еще Ал был убежденным сторонником обучения на практике — поэтому полил маслом с запахом черной смородины пальцы Скорпа и объяснил, как их нужно вставлять, один за другим, сгибать и поворачивать. 

Скорпиус, со своей стороны, все схватывал на лету. Трахая Ала пальцами, он вобрал его член в рот и принялся сосать, наслаждаясь ответными стонами. 

Все-таки и он в свое время съел немало леденцовых единорогов, в основном представляя на их месте член Альбуса. Но об этом лучше пока промолчать - не стоит пугать бойфренда раньше, чем удастся испробовать на нем полученные навыки. 

**8\. Говорят, под Новый год что ни пожелается…**

«Свою часть Плана Ал выполняет безупречно», - подумал Скорпиус, наблюдая, как его член движется в заднице Альбуса. 

Наружу.

Внутрь. 

Наружу.

И снова так смачно внутрь.

Спальня была наполнена звуками подросткового секса: удивленными вздохами, довольными охами и умоляющими «О-боже-глубже!». Ал с энтузиазмом насаживался на член Скорпиуса, тот инстинктивно подбрасывал бедра ему навстречу, и, черт возьми - это было счастье.

Чуть неловкое, липкое, сладкое счастье с запахом черной смородины.

Скорпиус кончил первым, выстрелив спермой в глубоко в задницу Ала. Тот даже не подумал слезать с его члена, и после пары энергичных движений рукой кончил сам - бурно, забрызгав Скорпиуса спермой от шеи до живота, - и тут же нагнулся слизать белесые капли. 

«Ничего не скажешь - вот это первое свидание!» - с этой мыслью они наложили на себя очищающие заклинания и устало растянулись на кровати.

Скорпиус засыпал под звуки все еще тяжелого дыхания Ала, и довольно улыбался от мысли, что причиной тому был именно он. 

Альбус тоже погружался в сон, и под его закрытыми веками плясали видения леденцовых единорогов и девственной задницы Скорпиуса.


	4. Эпилог

**1\. Все в бункер! Это вторжение!**

Драко и Как-там-ее Малфой неторопливо вкушали типично аристократический завтрак, когда в Малфой Мэнор ворвалось около полусотни сов.

Если вы не дружите с математикой, около полусотни сов — это жуткое количество. Драко с математикой не дружил, поэтому быстро сотворил Считающее заклинание и установил, что на него напало пятьдесят пять крылатых птиц (а другие бывают?). Перья и чай разлетелись повсюду, и Как-там-ее верещала в истерике.

Перья — это еще куда ни шло, но она испытывала иррациональный страх перед чаем. 

Драко призвал армию домовых эльфов на борьбу с наплывом корреспонденции и вернулся к завтраку. Такое плебейское занятие, как вскрывать собственную почту, было ниже его достоинства.

**2\. Чудный день для пикника. Что такое?**

За многие мили оттуда, в Годриковой лощине, аналогичной атаке подверглось семейство Поттеров. Но для помощи с почтой у Гарри был всего один-единственный дряхлый эльф и одна-единственная рыжая жена. Джеймс недавно сбрился в Канаду с женоподобным игроком в квиддич, и сей тяжкой участи незаслуженно избежал. 

Гарри с беспокойством вздохнул и схватил ближайшую сову. Такое почтовое наводнение могло быть вызвано только третьим пришествием Волдеморта, а ему, признаться, этого дерьма хватило еще в школе.

**3\. За что мне это?**

Драко хмуро уставился на стопку пергамента.

Пятьдесят пять писем, от пятидесяти пяти разных людей, пятьюдесятью пятью разными способами сообщали ему о том, что его сын голубее апрельского неба. Драко испепелил часть писем и плеснул себе двойную порцию бренди. 

Бог с ней, с голубизной. О том, что Скорпиус — гей, он знал с тех пор, как тот получил первую карточку от шоколадной лягушки с изображением Гарри Поттера и не успокоился, пока не слизал с нее весь шоколад. А потом хранил ее под подушкой и наверняка слизал с нее все краску. 

Драко поежился и выпил бренди залпом. Вся эта поттеромания слегка настораживала. 

Большую часть учебы в Хогвартсе Поттер трахал Драко во все дыры (но не в буквальном смысле, к неудовольствию Драко), и теперь сын Поттера перенял эту привычку (в буквальном смысле, к явному удовольствию Скорпиуса). 

Неужели у Малфоев такая судьба — чтоб их вечно трахали Поттеры?

**4\. Мы шагаем с тобою не в ногу**

Гарри внимательно прочитал все письма и сложил лицом вниз в аккуратную стопку, чтобы Джинни тоже смогла прочесть их по порядку и затем вклеить в детский альбом Ала.

Оказывается, его сын — гей. Гарри с Джинни об этом знали. Все-таки ежемесячные выпуски «Полировщика метел», которые Альбус (не так уж незаметно) получал с пятнадцати лет, рекламировали отнюдь не товары для квиддича. 

Оказывается, он трахает Скорпиуса Малфоя. Гарри с Джинни об этом не знали. «Полировщик» об этом и словом не намекнул. 

Гарри оставалось надеяться, что Альбус использует то чудное масло с запахом черной смородины, что ему подарили на прошлый день рожденья.

**5\. Что ж, могло быть и хуже**

Выпив целую бутылку превосходного черничного бренди, Драко взялся за перо в надежде составить нечто похожее на письмо.

 _С_ — написал он и весело захихикал (а как еще хихикают?): «Красивая буква».  
 _корпиус,_

_Я так понимаю, ты связался с Альпусом Боттером. Альбусом Поттером. Я решил пропить твое наследство._

_Драко Дормиенс Нунквам Титтиландус. Стоп. Это девиз школы. Я хотел сказать — отец. Не школы, твой. Хотя Мерлин свидетель, я мог бы им быть, учитывая, сколько женщин у меня было до твоей матери. Ладно, забыли. Я пьян, а пьяные люди вечно несут всякий плед. Бред. Черт, Как-там-тебя, где самоправящие перья? Блин. Собирался сказать это вслух._

Драко вызвал эльфа и приказал отправить письмо Скорпиусу, а затем откупорил бутылку тутового вина. Любил он напитки с запахом ягод.

**6\. Будь честен пред самим собою**

Гарри и Джинни отправили благодарственные записки всем, кто прислал сову. Это самое меньшее, чем они могли отблагодарить людей за беспокойство.

После чего каждый написал Альбусу ободряющее письмо.

Письмо Джинни гласило:

_Здравствуй, Альбус!_

_Как школа? Тебе нравятся носки, что я прислала? Тебе их связала бабушка Молли, так что только попробуй их не носить. Она уже в возрасте и не так хорошо вяжет, но очень любит делать тебе подарки._

_Рада слышать, что у тебя появился дружок. Умничка!_

_С любовью,  
Мама._

_P.S. Носи носки, Альбус._

Письмо Гарри было написано под покровом ночи и гласило следующее:

_Привет, сын!_

_Ты заполучил себе Малфоя — хвалю! Когда мы были в вашем возрасте, я был слегка неравнодушен к его отцу. Все-таки задница у него — загляденье._

_Что ж, надеюсь, ты вовсю наслаждаешься жизнью. Высылаю новое масло. Твой дядя Джордж на него не надышится, так что, думаю, ты тоже оценишь._

_С любовью,  
Папа_

_P.S. Помнишь комнату, о которой я рассказывал? Затащи туда Скорпиуса и покажи ему, что такое Поттер!_

_P.P.S. Сожги письмо._

**7\. Ах ты, господи!**

За завтраком в Хогвартсе в воздухе висело напряжение. Нет, не над Скорпиусом и Альбусом, а над ста одиннадцатью учениками, что вчера создали очередь у совятни, а сегодня ожидали прибытия по меньшей мере двух Вопиллеров и неизбежного акустического взрыва. 

Не сложилось.

Пятьдесят пять студентов, однако, получили благодарственные записки. А одному (не)везунчику достались вязаные оранжевые носки — хотя это уж точно было чистой случайностью.

**8\. Все было хорошо**

После завтрака Альбус решил, что в понедельник с утра глупо идти на Зелья, если вместо этого можно целоваться со Скорпиусом. Они уже прочли (и сожгли) свои письма и теперь были свободны, как ветер. 

А еще Альбус хотел испробовать новый любрикант с запахом ягод — и знал, где и на ком.


End file.
